


In a deserted hell

by mymusicalbox



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, More angst that fluff, inspired by lullaby of deserted hell, utsurin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that place was hell, maybe it seemed everything would be a nightmare for Rin, but it was the best dream she had ever had, and it was the best lullaby she had ever heard.</p><p>Or: short oneshot about Utsuho and Rin in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a deserted hell

Rin had never thought that happiness could come to a creature like her. She never though that thanks to Satori, her owner, she'd found a place to call her own. Nevertheless, this place was none other than hell itself. In addition to that, that place was a simple playground for lost and vengeful spirits. Rin was happy because Utsuho was there. Rin was happy because Satori, who scared and terrified all the living humans, was worshiped and appreciated by animals and pets. Every single day in hell was just the same as the previous one, but Rin didn't care about that, it's not like if it was any of her concern. Back at when she arrived at Satori's palace and went down to her current home, she was alone, lost, frightened and completely terrified. She found herself utterly frozen and completely unable to do anything due to the intense fear she was feeling. Those feelings didn't last much, though, because a girl with black hair and a green bow on it, got closer to her and offered the hand that saved her from hell and her own fears.

“Are you Satori-sama's new pet? I see that she has done to you the same that she did with us... I'm Utsuho Reiuji, and as you may confirm, I'm also Satori's pet, just like you. We can be friends, if you want to, of course. I can show you how to live here, it isn't that hard as it looks like”. Utsuho said, while smiling to Rin and offering her a kind hand which Rin accepted, even with a little bit of hesitation at first. Utsuho was tall, her slender figure and black long hair were astonishing, and Rin couldn't help it but to stare at her, mesmerized.

“Utsuho... it's a pretty name. I like your bow. My name is Rin, ni-nice to meet you”. After noticing that Utsuho was staring at her, Rin turned her gaze to the bow and stuttered while trying to articulate her words.

“Oh, you like it? Satori gave it to me, but the truth is that I don't need it. I'm going to give it to you! How does that sound?” Utsuho got rid of her bow, leaving now her long and silky hair free from any decoration object.

“R-really? And what about your hair?” With her eyes wide open and a faint blush on her cheeks, Rin grabbed the bow from Utsuho's hand, still finding hard to believe how kind the black haired girl was.

“Don't worry for my hair, Rin! I can ask Satori for more bows, after all. She trusts in me, I was her first pet. Satori-sama is a youkai who can read human's minds, you know. That's why every one, except from youkais like you and I, are scared of her.” Observing how Utsuho's gaze dropped from her face to the floor and her eyes were covered with a faint hint of sadness, Rin decided to ask her something she didn't quite understand.

“Then, why aren't we allowed to stay at the palace with her?” Talking was way easier to Rin. Without noticing, she had grown accustomed to talking to Utsuho. Even though she couldn't quite place the reasons for it, that black haired energetic girl could calm Rin's deepest fears.

“It's a really long story, but she needs us here. This place was hell, this place burnt and its flames consumed everything, but now this is just an abandoned playground for vengeful spirits and souls. They come here to play, and we are the rulers of this game. Do you see this wheelbarrow? It's used for carrying souls. I'll show you how to use it, you'll become the newest traffic officer from hell, how does that sound for you?” She kept talking and talking, but Utsuho never lost her smile. That warm and fond smile that Rin could never cease to admire.

“If you don't mind teaching me...” Suddenly, thinking that she could be a burden for Utsuho, became one of Rin's enemies, but this feeling didn't last long.

“Of course not, we are friends, Rin!”

 

Okay, she had been smiling _all the time._ But the precise smile that Utsuho gave to Rin after saying that they were friens, was the prettiest thing Rin had ever witnessed. This single gesture was even warmer and more important to Rin than when Satori picked her up, even though if Satori hadn't done that, she wouldn't have met Utsuho. That black haired girl shone in that arid and deserted place which hell was. Utsuho was that lullaby that Rin had been always wanting to hear.

As time went by, Rin and Utsuho became really close friends. Maybe they were something more, but neither of them didn't know or feigned so. Utsuho was Rin's master, she was always teaching the cat-like girl how to behave in front of Satori, so it wasn't weird for anyone when the mind-reading youkai grown incredibly fond of Rin. One day, Rin talked with her owner and asked her for two green bows in order to tie her hair into two braids, so like that she could give back her green bow to Utsuho. She tried to return it to her, but the other girl refused to accept it. That bow connected them, it was something way too pretty for someone like Utsuho to keep, or those were her thoughts about it.

 Rin was happy, really really happy. On the other hand, Utsuho... well, she was also happy, but she just found herself unable to be okay with that undeserved happiness. Was that playground were they could do nothing but resign to perform their duties in orther to organize hell a nice place? Was it just Satori's selfishness? Was it just that her owner spent the entirety of her time blindly chasing her mischievous sister? The answe to all these questions is a great no. The crow girl's ambition was flying way higher than that. Thus, Utsuho couldn't quite believe it when an opportunity for her to express her biggest ambitions appeared right before her eyes.

At the same that that the two pets were leaving peacefully in hell, the incident regarding the Moriya Shrine had taken place in Gensokyo. The two goddesses of said shrine, Suwako and Kanako, had lost against the sorceress of Hakurei Shrine. Therefore, a few days later, Kanako came to hell thanks to Koishi, Satori's sister, who distracted the latter, allowing the goddess to reach Utsuho. That unfortunate day, Rin was carrying souls using her wheelbarrow, always with her cheerful mood, and permanent smile, replacing the shyness she had shown when arrived there for the first time. Looking at that made Utsuho happy, and provoked a slight blush on her cheeks which she always denied, saying that it was because that place was hot as hell. That's where they were, after all.

The short haired goddess, with her deifying glare and mischievous smile, got closer to the black haired pet in order to tell her about the plan she had thought about.

“My, my. So you're one of that mind-reading youkai's pets, interesting enough”. The girl standing before Utsuho, was jus stunning, scary, even.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Putting all of her courage in those words, Utsuho tried to shot the stranger a glare, but failed despite all her effort.

“I'm a goddess, my name is Kanako Yasaka and I'm from the Moriya Shrine. I'm here in order to offer something to you, because I bet you're tired of being locked here, in this boring place with the same pets”

“Well, it isn't that bad...” Utsuho's gaze went straight to Rin, who was still running carelessly across that place.

“Oh, so you're interested in that ginger girl with cat-ears and braids, huh?, that's interesting to know”

“She's called Rin! And I-I'm not interested in her...” Utsuho said, with an undeniable red shade on her cheeks.

“Oh, come on. I can assure that you'd love to create a private paradise for you and your friend, there, on the surface. Would you like it if I gave you the power you need for you to destroy this disgusting place and cover its whole with ashes? If hell burns again, you could even burn the surface...” Kanako said, smiling with a little bit of malevolence, while waiting Utsuho's reply to his tentative offer.

“Create a new paradise? Power? Me? An ordinary crow? Is there something someone like me can actually do?”

“You're not an ordinary crow anymore, now you've got the power of God”

Kanako left after having given something to Utsuho. The latter, knew a while later that what Kanako had given to her was the source of her new power. Now she could challenge the very sun. Now she could shine more than Rin, now Rin would look at her and they'd stay forever together in their new paradise, alone, without anyone else. They would be far away of that selfish owner called Satori. Soon enough, Rin stopped her duties and went straight to the black haired girl.

“Okuu! I'm baaaaaack! Okuu, what are you doing?” Rin said, cheerful as always, lovely as always. Utsuho was showing her back to the ginger girl, her left arm up, now covered with some king of armor which she was about to use to fire the beam that would burn the whole world to a crisp.

“Hello, Orin! God came, God came and she gave me power! She gave me power in order to burn this place, to burn the whole Earth!” Rin didn't know what was going on, but she was sure than her precious Okuu had lost her senses.

“Okuu... don't say those things... What if Satori-sama notices what you are about to do?”

“Satori? What can Satori do to stop me now? I have the power of God, not even her can beat me!” Utsuho's eyes were shinning with madness. There was something wrong with her, definitely.

“You can't say things like that, Okuu! Satori gave us this place, without her we wouldn't have met!” Orin said, despair growing in her eyes as he noticed that her precious friend was beggining to drift away from her.

“I won't cling to that as you do, Rin. My ambition is way higher than yours!”

At that very moment, Rin, who was about to cry, grabbed one of her three bows, took it out of her hair and showed it to the raven

“Are you telling me that this isn't important for you? It really isn't?”

“When the Earth is ours, we'll have better things than this stupid bow”  
  
“It isn't stupid! It means _everything_ to me, and you should understand it”

Then, Utsuho got tired of waiting. She aimed at the bow, in order to test her new weapon by burning it. She just wanted to fire a weak beam so as to melt the bow, nothing more than that. But it seems that Utsuho was blind and her power was way stronger than her will, which was weakening faster and faster. As a consequence of that, she couldn't control it and the beam reached Rin. Just before burning to ashes because of the strength of the beam, Rin got closer to Utsuho and whispered to hear ear some last words which needed to leave her throat, now more than ever:

“Take care of this place, Utsuho. Please, take care of the place where you met me. And don't forget that I loved you, don't forget that I saved you”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to post this for a long while, but the original version of this is written in Spanish and I was too lazy to translate it.
> 
> I'm sorry for the angst (?) I got inspired by a piano verison of Lullaby of a deserted hell. The images on this video also inspired me a lot, take a look at them, they're so heartbreaking and beautiful as hell (lol the pun)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T75iD_KlUlA


End file.
